The Organization's Life
by Rihxanonn of Evilness
Summary: Larxene gets annoyed by Marluxia, Axel falls for Larxene's charms, and Demyx gets on Axel's nerves. Anything can happen in the Organization! LarxeneXAxel


New story people! I was super bored one day so I decided to write a new kingdom hearts story. Haha! I don't know if it's good or not so that's why u should read it and tell me! Its kinda gonna be humor/romance I guess. It's an Axel/ Larxene fic! So, if you don't like them together to bad! NO FLAMES!!!!!! AND I MEAN IT!!!!  Enjoy!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a dreadful day at the World That Never Was. It was pouring down buckets of rain and lightning was exploding down constantly. Thunder was shaking the castle and everyone inside. Now this might seem scary or dreadful for normal people, but the Organization isn't exactly a normal group of people. For MOST of them this was perfect weather, but Axel wasn't happy. He hated rain, it made him depressed. On the other hand though he loved thunder and lightning, it made everything exciting. So he had very mixed feelings right now, excited and depressed.

At the moment Axel was standing by the window looking outside at the lightning and listening to the thunder. He wasn't too happy at Xemnas right now. Xemnas had just assigned him a mission for tomorrow.

Xemnas is the leader of the Oraganization XIII. He was a very serious person and loves to bug the members of the Organization with missions constantly. He also is obsessed with darkness.

The mission that Axel was assigned to was a simple one, find Sora and report back to Xemnas. Sounds easy, right? It is pretty much was but the one problem was, he had to go with Larxene. Now Larxene on the other hand wasn't easy. She loved to procrastinate and try to have things go her own way. Also she was pretty evil, to people she doesn't like. Axel didn't really talk to her that much, this is just what he's heard from other members. Mostly Marluxia, he kinda sounded like he was obsessed with Larxene. And Axel sure did think that was funny.

Marluixia is a guy with pinkish purple hair and has the power of flowers. He acts a little gay but members knows he kinda likes Larxene.

Now Axel was still standing there, but then he heard someone's footsteps coming closer. He didn't bother turning around until she started talking to him.

"Hey, how's it going, Axel?" Larxene said smiling, with a look that was searching him everywhere.

"Uhhh, good. You?" He replied looking at her quizzically, because she was looking him up and down.

"Oh! Yeah, umm, pretty awesome! Hehe!" She said laughing with a satisfied look on her face.

"Umm, yeah. So where do you wanna start tomorrow?" Axel asked.

"Ahahaha! Ummm let's see here…" She said smiling, and coming a little closer.

"Ehehehe…How about tomorrow?! Ok?" Axel said stepping away.

"What? Awww. Ok. Have it your way then, but it won't be your way all the time ya'know!" She said stepping back and waving. Then she teleported off somewhere in the castle.

"Wow it seems like this will be a GREAT mission…" Axel said sarcastically and continued to look out the window, but this time a little more annoyed at Xemnas.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Larxene had teleported into her room and sat on her bed smiling contently. She was thinking many thoughts in her head at the moment, most of Axel.

"Wow! Man, he sure was hot! Haha! This sure is gonna be a fun trip!" She said to herself.

Just then Marluxia walked into her room gracefully with a fake confused look on his face. Larxene thought, 'Wow, that face sure does make him look stupid.'

"So who where you talking about?" He said with the same look on his face.

"Oh. Hi thanks for not knocking. Jeez. You seriously need to learn to knock, you never do. Its so annoying, ya'know." Larxene said annoyed, "It's my personal space by the way."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry. But just who were you talking about?" he replied.

"And who says it's your business?" She said, pointedly saying 'your'.

"Uhhh, well, I, umm, I was just wondering…" He said nervously. You seriously don't want to get Larxene mad.

"Well don't wonder than. Can you please go, I want some of my own free time, seriously." She said, annoyed.

"Hey, sorry. I was just coming in to tell you it's time for dinner, we're having steak today." Marluxia said.

"Oh. Well, fine than. I'll see ya there." Larxene pointedly said. Then he left quickly, walking towards the dining room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Axel was sitting in his spot at the dining room table. The chair said Number 8 right on it, indicating that it was his spot. He was hungrily waiting for the steak to be set up, but Larxene wasn't there yet. Axel noticed that Marluxia, who was across the table from him and a little to his left, was glaring at him pointedly. And he thought he knew why.

"Yeah, ummmm, Marluxia? Why are you glaring at me?" Axel said quizzically. But Marluxia just seemed not to hear him. And continued to glare at him.

Just then Larxene walked in, and sat down in her spot which was two to Axel's left. As she was walking to her spot she was gazing at Axel, smiling. Luxord, who acts a little like a pirate and loves to gamble, noticed and looked at Larxene then Axel. Luxord was sitting between them. Axel just looked at Luxord and shrugged.

"Hahaha! Looks like you have an admirer, Axel." Luxord whispered in Axel's ear laughing quietly.

"Hey, not my fault. Haha!" Axel replied, smiling.

Xemnas, who was sitting at the head of the table said, "Hey! Listen up members! Stop talking for a second. Ok. So after this wonderful dinner, Larxene and Axel should pack up for their trip. Just saying you don't want to be unprepared. So enjoy your meal, members!"

Axel who was starving, started to shove food down his mouth greedily. Everyone was used to this of course because he always ate a ton, he wanted to gain some weight. Larxene was laughing and eating a piece of cake, she always ate junk food but never seemed to gain any weight.

"So, Larxene. Are you ready for your mission tomorrow?" Marluxia said, smiling.

"What! Do ya fink I'm not ready yet or somefin'!" Larxene said, angrily, her mouth full of chocolate cake.

"Ehehe…Well I meant…oh never mind. Gosh." Marluxia said surprised.

"Hahaha! That is just hilarious! I just realized, you must be freaking jealous of Axel! HAHAHA!" Larxene said laughing evily, "You want to go with me on a mission not him! That's why your acting like this! I always knew you liked me but seriously don't need to always talk to me, everyone thinks your gay. I mean what's with your flower power! Haha! Your so retarded!"

Everyone was staring at Larxene, then Axel said, "Umm, yeah. Do you want that cookie on your plate?"

Everyone started laughing and Larxene said, "Sure go ahead. I don't want it."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Axel and Larxene were walking together to their rooms. They were only two rooms apart.

"That was quite a seen there tonight. It was pretty funny. Marluxia's look was so funny on his face." Axel said laughing.

"Yeah, he's been getting on my nerves lately, so I wanted him to get embarrassed, I hate when people are always following me around and talking to me, unless I want them to of course…" She replied pointedly glancing at Axel.

"Sure, sure. So where do you want to start tomorrow, and for serious this time." Axel said.

"Uhhh, well we can start by Hollow Bastion if ya want. I don't know really, you can pick if ya want." Larxene said getting slowly closer to Axel.

"Ok that sounds fine. Hey, do you want me to help me pack your ba…"

Larxene stopped Axel from finishing by putting a finger to his mouth, and saying, "No, its ok. Just meet me tomorrow whenever your ready, if I'm not there that means I'm probably asleep, so then you can just come in and wake me up. K?"

"Oh, ok. Sure. See ya tomorrow" Axel said smiling, and going along with the flirting. Larxene smiled in a very sexy way and waved cutely then went into her room.

Axel just smiled, thinking, 'Oh, great, maybe this will be a fun mission…'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

You like? Hope so, sorry if its not so funny yet, idk if its really gonna be funny i might just make it romance, it might have a tiny bit of funny parts so idk. remember NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
